1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration motor suitable for surface mounting on a printed circuit board by reflow soldering.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the vibration motor of a structure suitable for surface mounting to a printed circuit board, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 11-234943 (FIGS. 1 to 3), there is known one having a vibration motor body attaching an eccentric weight to one end of a motor shaft, mounting hardware provided with a pair of clamping pieces receiving a motor case of this vibration motor body from above and holding it raised at its bottom, and a pair of motor terminals attached to a plastic end cap (end bracket) closing an opening of the motor case at the side opposite to the eccentric weight wherein a flat-shaped bottom surface of a metal mounting frame and the pair of motor terminals are made to closely contact mounting patterns and a pair of power feed patterns of the printed circuit board by coating by a cream solder and are fastened by reflow soldering.
However, in the above vibration motor, there was the following problem. That is, since the motor case is clamped by the elastic force of the pair of clamping pieces open at the top, the pair of clamping pieces stick out in the width direction more than the thickness of the motor case and therefore that much more of an area of the board is occupied.